


Kinks

by xspike4evax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Costume Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: A series of one shots about the depraved kinks in the relationship between Draco & LunaWritten some time ago for the kinks challenge at FF. com





	1. Zelophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Arousal from jealousy

 

The potion was a lovely shade of pale lavender, it bubbled quietly in the caldron, an enticing scent of cotton candy catching his nose every time one of the little bubbles popped. Draco’s lips curled into a self-satisfied smile; potions was one of his best subjects and today he was proving it. He was sure to get an O for this potion, it was perfect.

“Ah, well done, Harry my boy.”

Draco glanced over his shoulder to the bench where Saint Potter was working with Weasley and the mud blood. Draco couldn’t see into Potter’s caldron from where he was but the look of disbelief on Granger’s face told Draco all he needed to know. Potter did ok at potions, but he didn’t have the natural knack for them Draco had and it was clear from Granger’s face that Potter’s potion was average at best. Slughorn always did simper and coo over Potter and award him attributes he did not possess.

Draco on the other hand did extremely well in the class, but it seemed as though Slughorn grudgingly gave him the marks he deserved and he never congratulated Draco or bothered to make a public point of Draco excelling in his class. Slughorn was fair with his marking and always gave Draco the grade he deserved, but Slughorn never made much of him, never encouraged him like he did with Potter.

A scowl marred Draco’s features and he turned away from Potter, lifting the wooden stirrer and slowly swirling it around the caldron.

“You won’t forget about my little party tonight, will you Harry? You are coming, aren’t you?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m coming,” Harry agreed awkwardly. “I hadn’t forgotten.”

Draco’s teeth ground together and his grip on the stirrer tightened so much he almost snapped it in two. Potter was part of Slughorn’s elite little group of students, The Slug Club. He was Draco Malfoy for Merlin’s sake, he was the wealthiest student at Hogwarts, his father was extremely influential in all manner of business and he was top of the class, even beating Granger; still Slughorn slighted him, ignored him and quite clearly didn’t find him interesting or important enough to invite into his pathetic little Slug Club.

It was humiliating, and it set Draco’s blood boiling.

Of course he had scoffed at the very idea of the Slug Club and made it well known to anyone who would listen he thought Slughorn was a pompous ass and a sad old man. Still, it rankled that he wasn’t invited and didn’t even have the opportunity of refusing to attend the stupid party.

It was always Potter, always Harry bloody Potter no matter where he went or what he did. Potter had gotten on to the Gryffindor quidditch team when he shouldn’t have. He had competed in the Tri Wizard Tournament when he shouldn’t have. No matter what Potter did he got away with it and everyone practically worshipped the ground he walked on.

Draco was so busy stewing he didn’t realise Slughorn had called time on the class and he hurried to bottle his potion and tidy away his things. He had ancient runes next and Potter wasn’t in that class with him, Draco snorted at the very idea of Potter attempting ancient runes; he just didn’t have the smarts.

Just all the attention, Draco thought with a dark glower.

He was one of the last to leave the class, slinging his bag over his shoulder Draco stalked down the corridor, Potter still on his mind and his jealousy still simmering just below boiling point. He was the one with all the wealth, privilege and status. He had been made prefect, he was the better student with a natural capability which Potter did not possess and yet Potter was the one who ended up with all the glory!

It drove Draco mad, anger rushing through him. It was an anger fuelled by jealousy, it was hot and swift and totally consumed him until it was all Draco could feel; and it did something to him.

Draco didn’t understand his bodily reaction to this jealousy. He hadn’t been aware of the connection the first few times it had happened to him, but now he knew, as embarrassing as it was Draco knew his highly aroused state was stimulated by his jealousy.

It was happening now, the more he thought and brooded and dwelt upon it the more aroused he became until his tailor made trousers became way too tight in the crotch. Draco swallowed uncomfortably, he knew what he needed but he didn’t think he was going to get it right now. He was just considering the implications of being late to ancient runes in order to take care of the problem himself when he rounded the corner and saw them.

As usual Potter was everywhere he looked, and he was there now, standing in a slant of weak sunlight talking to _her_.

Draco edged closer in the hopes of catching her attention. She was just what he needed. She would attend to his problem; she understood it, understood him.

“Are you alright, Harry? You don’t look very happy,” Luna eyed him curiously.

“I have to go to Slughorn’s stupid party,” Harry complained crossly. “I was hoping to avoid it but he just reminded me about it.”

“I’m sure you’ll have fun once you get there,” Luna said in an effort to cheer him up.

“No I won’t,” Harry said gloomily. “Unless….” He paused and stared at her, inspiration crossing his face. “Unless you’d like to go with me? I know its short notice, but well, I hadn’t been planning on going at all. Do you want to go with me? As friends,” he added quickly.

Draco was incensed. Potter was asking Luna out! How dare he! As if Potter didn’t have enough as it was without going around stealing what belonged to other people. Luna was his. She was the one and only person he could share certain things with because she understood what it was like to be different, to have a quirk, a kink in your nature.

Luna smiled brilliantly, she thrilled visibly. “Oh yes, I’d like that, Harry.” She clasped her hands together for a moment. “As friends.”

She was going out with Potter! She was going to a party with Potter, in public , where people could see them! People would talk, they’d say she was dating Potter that she was screwing Potter and he would be powerless to stop it. Potter would get to be with her all evening and enjoy her company, her weird insight into things, her sharp mind and sunny smile while he was stuck in the Slytherin common room completely left out of everything.

Draco had never been as jealous of Harry Potter as he was right at that moment and his erection throbbed.

Why didn’t she see him? Why didn’t she get rid of Potter and go about her own business so he could catch hold of her and release some of the tension that was curling through him, tightening his muscles uncomfortably.

“I have to go, Harry. I’ll see you later, ok?”

“Ok, see you later, Luna.” Harry smiled and moved off and Draco let out a breath.

“Do you want me, Draco?” Luna looked straight at him, taking him by surprise. Draco hadn’t even realised Luna had been aware he was watching her. She came at him, her large silvery blue eyes glazed over and a dreamily little smile on her face. Once she was close enough she reached out, cupping him through his trousers and Draco was so wound up already that he hissed at the gentle touch. “Yes,” she said with a small smile. “You do want me.”

“Just… for Merlin’s sake... just…”

“Shh,” she soothed softly. “I’ll help you, Draco. Just relax.”

Giving his hand a little tug, Luna pulled him from the corridor into a niche in the wall behind a tapestry. She had found many little hiding spots during her time in Hogwarts, it paid to know where to hide when people were so insistent on teasing her every single time they saw her. It could be wearing.

She pressed him against the wall deftly popping the buttons on his trousers and Draco sighed with relief at being free from his tailor made prison. She would help him, Draco knew she would. Luna would give him what he needed, what he craved, just as he gave to her what she needed, what she craved.

There was nothing he could say or do that would shock or surprise Luna. She could be just as depraved as he was and had opened his eyes and his mind to endless possibilities he had never imagined before. Draco was comforted to find a kindred spirit in Luna; she might look sweet and dreamy, but he knew differently. Potter would die of shock if he ever discovered the real Luna Lovegood.

But he wouldn’t, Draco would make sure of that. The real Luna Lovegood was for him and him alone.

Her hand was surprisingly warm when it curled around him and started to stroke him; hard, firm, fast strokes that had Draco gritting his teeth and pressing his palms flat to the wall, his fingers curling, digging, searching for something to hold on to as a fission of pleasure began to make its way through his body.

“Just relax now, Draco. Let all that jealousy out. It’s not good for you.” She nipped lightly at his chin which surprised him and kissed him softly on the mouth. “Don’t hold back, Draco. I’m already late for class.”

That said, Luna lowered herself to her knees and her mouth closed over him.

Draco groaned, his eyes closing and his hands coming to tangle in her hair. She knew what needed to be done, she always knew; deep, relentless pulls with her mouth, a light scraping of her teeth, a hard suck to his sensitive head while her hands cupped and squeezed his balls.

The back of his head rested against the wall, his mouth half open as he panted. There was nothing like Luna. He bit his lip to stifle a cry of release as he slammed his hips forward so suddenly he took Luna off guard and she made a strangled choking sound as his climax hit.

He held her head still in a tight grip as he jerked against her again, throbbing his release against her tongue. Luna patted his hip lightly and when his hold on her slackened and he sank back against the wall she drew away from him. He saw a little trickle of white liquid on her chin and watched as she wiped at it impatiently with the back of her hand. Draco shivered when her tongue peeked out and licked it from her skin.

“Are you all right now, Draco? Are you done?”

It amazed Draco that she could ask him such a thing in such a breezy tone of voice, as though she were referring to a book she wanted to borrow from him. “Yeah,” he said, zipping up his trousers. “I’m all right now.”

“Oh good.” She smiled and got to her feet, using her fingers to brush out her hair. “You wouldn’t have this problem if you could only control your jealousy.”

“How do you know that’s what it was?” Draco wondered, it could have been any number of things which drove him to find her and well she knew it.

“You just had potions with Harry and I know how much Professor Slughorn likes Harry. You’re used to being number one in that class because of Professor Snape. Besides, you’ve always had a little bit of jealousy towards Harry for one thing or another.”

Draco opened his mouth to refute her comment, even though she was spot on, but Luna held up a hand to still his protests. “I won’t tell anyone you’re jealous of Harry.” She pushed the tapestry aside and looked back at him over her shoulder. “I like that you get jealous.”

There was a wicked, teasing glint in her eyes Draco knew well; she always enjoyed him just as much as he enjoyed her. Luna left the niche, the tapestry falling back into place. Draco smirked as he left to go his own way to ancient runes, he wondered which strange and depraved aspect of their relationship would surface next; he never could guess just what it would be or when it would occur and that was just as exciting as everything else they partook in together.


	2. Yoni Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoni Worship- worship of female genitals

The Slytherin dormitory was dark and slightly chilly, Draco Malfoy snuggled further down into his covers with a shiver. Behind the green and silver curtains of his four poster bed in the room he shared with Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, Draco held a small book, no bigger than pocket size (for his convenience of course). The book was brown leather and bore the Malfoy Family crest upon its cover. It could only be opened by a true Malfoy, a gift from his father.

Draco wasn’t sure exactly what the purpose of the gift had been, Lucius Malfoy hadn’t been specific on that score, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t making use of the gift quite as his father had intended.

He had, in a fit of lust following a beguiling look from large silvery blue eyes, attached his book to Luna's diary. It was a simple means of communication, effortless and secretive and they held many a midnight conversation through the pages of the book.

She also sent him many secret photographs through this book. Photographs for his eyes only. Photographs he treasured, knowing they were for him alone; and the real article was for him alone.

He was looking at the photographs now, she had long since fallen asleep sending her good nights and sweet dreams through the pages to him.

The photographs were of her of course, different parts of her; secret parts of her.

She was nude in them of course, just the way he liked her.

Draco flipped through the pages, past the topless pictures, past the fully nude pictures until he came to one of his favourite shots. He had a weakness for this part of her, this part of her fascinated him, this part of her belonged solely to him, this part of her he worshipped.

The shot was angled between her legs, (not a particularly artistic shot, but then Draco wasn’t looking for artistic), it revealed the very heart of Luna Lovegood. His lips curled into a smile and the tip of his tongue touched to his bottom lip. Just by looking at the picture and Draco could almost taste her.

He vividly recalled the first time he had ever put his tongue to her and tasted Luna. It had taken some coaxing on his part, their kisses had developed into touching by that time and he wanted to progress things, he wanted her in his bed and the sooner the better, it was getting difficult to control himself around her.

She had relented of course and had later admitted he had been right to practically insist that she did. He had brought her to orgasm that first time and had since mastered the art of orally pleasing her to perfection. It was something he loved doing. Draco loved that she let him so close to her and she allowed herself to be so exposed to him. It showed a trust in him which Draco wasn’t altogether sure he deserved.

That had been back in his fifth year. Umbridge reigned supreme at Hogwarts and he and Luna had found themselves fighting against each other. She was with Potter, he was with Umbridge.

Draco had been shocked to discover Luna would go up against him, It had hurt, severely wounded his pride. Did she feel nothing for him if she was going to choose Potter over him? She knew how much he hated Potter.

Allowing him what he wanted from her had been Luna’s way of showing him who was in her heart and it wasn’t Harry Potter.

It wasn’t Harry Potter between her legs either, touching and tasting and stroking with his tongue. He was the only one to know the damp, musky scent of her that tickled his nose when he was down there. He was the only one to know she tasted sweet when she exploded in his mouth. He was the only one to know she had a small birthmark, no bigger than a freckle on the bottom of the left cheek of her behind. He always made sure to give the small mark a special kiss because he was the only one to know of its existence.

Draco could see her now, beyond the photograph of her legs which kept teasingly opening for a too short period of time before closing again and repeating the process. He could see her behind cradled in his hands as he lifted her to him like an image to be worshipped. She would open for him like a blooming flower, she was just as soft and velvety to touch as the petals of the loveliest flower; but a flower did not taste the way she did. A flower did not imprint itself on his brain the way she did.

It was his special time with her, when she was completely at his mercy and he could let her climax or not, depending on how much of a teasing mood he was in. Draco adored this time with her and he always took the time to thoroughly explore the delicious secrets of that warm and inviting place.

Their relationship had progressed since then of course, she shared all her body with him these days and they had sex and made love and fucked and indulged in all manner of depravity together; but his performance of this loving act never changed. He could spend hours between her legs until Luna was unable to do anything other than whimper her pleasure; and even then, when she thought she couldn’t take any more, when his jaw was aching and his body cramping from staying in the same position for so long, he could take her over the edge again with one swipe of his tongue.

And he frequently did, because he could, because she allowed him to, because whether she knew it or not Draco had a fixation with that hot, wet, place of unimaginable pleasure and he utterly worshipped at the altar of her womanhood.

 


	3. Xenophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xenophilia- Attraction to the strange

 

It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen, even worse than those stupid glasses she wore to read _The Quibbler_ upside down! Draco tried not to see her, he tried to keep his eyes away from Luna Lovegood but it was an impossible task. How could he ignore her when she was sitting opposite him in the quidditch stands wearing a lion hat!

It was a monstrosity. A crime against humanity never mind fashion. It was the biggest eye sore he had ever seen. And yet Draco couldn’t take his eyes off her.

He had thought the butter beer cork necklace was bad, but then had come the radishes; she claimed they weren’t radishes, they were….. Draco couldn’t remember exactly what she claimed they were; they were radishes and that was that.

The charm had come next, some strangely made object to protect her from imaginary creatures. He thought she needed her head examined and he had bluntly told her so. Yet he was the one who couldn’t stay away from her; and didn’t that just scream of insanity on his part.

The other thing which told Draco he must be completely insane was how attracted to her he was. And the stranger she acted, the more turned on he was. There was something radically wrong with him as well as her, Draco had decided.

But Draco just couldn’t help himself. When she wore those stupid glasses which were way too big for her small face and jutted out from her temples and slid down her nose; she would blink owlishly up at him, her dirty blonde hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of her neck as it hung down her shoulder covering her breast he would think how they actually suited her, how she looked so innocently sweet when she wore them and he knew she was anything but innocent and he would be lost. His need driving him to take her and corrupt her and make her scream.

He did all those things and she let him, she did the same to him in her own way and he let her; because he was just so undone by her.

Luna Lovegood was the single most fascinating person Draco had ever known, her strangeness was as much a part of her as breathing and he was drawn to her. Even though he didn’t believe in nargles and wark…?... work?.... wurp…? Oh, whatever the creatures name was, Draco couldn’t remember, he still immersed himself in her make believe world because it was where she lived. Luna invited him into her world and Draco went because his burning lust overrode his common sense and Draco would have done anything to possess her.

Draco didn’t understand why her strangeness affected him the way it did. But when she talked on in a soft, musical voice about nargles and crumpled horned whatjamacallit’s he found himself growing so aroused it was embarrassing.

Luna was never fazed by him. She accepted this part of him as she accepted everything else.

Suddenly, the lion hat roared. Draco stared at her incredulously. It roared! Just when he didn’t think it could get any worse it actually roared! No, he was wrong, there was something worse than the roaring; he was getting an uncomfortable erection.

Draco’s cheeks flushed. This was all her fault. Why did she have to be so strange? Why did she have to stand there and cheer for Harry Bloody Potter? She knew how much he detested Potter. She knew he had a jealously in him which was hard to control and also turned him on. Why didn’t she think things through? She was subjecting him to the most unbearable torture.

Silvery blue eyes suddenly caught his and Draco’s jaw dropped open in complete astonishment, her eyes were dark with desire and Draco knew she had done it on purpose. She did know what she was doing to him, she did know what she was subjecting him to. Luna had set out to seduce him from across the quidditch pitch and damn it, she had succeeded.

Draco ground his teeth together and glared ferociously at her. Luna merely smiled serenely at him and tilted her head quizzically. Draco gave a stiff jerk of his head and pushed his way through the Slytherin’s crowded in the stands until he had his feet on the wet grass of the quidditch pitch.

The match hadn’t long started, he had plenty of time to get what he wanted, to do what he needed to do. Draco strode to the locker room and waited inside, pacing across the small floor space with growing agitation.

The door opened and Luna slipped through it. She still wore that wretched hat.

“Hello, Draco. Chilly today, isn’t it?”

Draco glared at her. “No small talk, Luna. I’m not in the mood to chat to you.”

“No?” she asked airily. “Then what are you in the mood for, Draco? Sex?”

Draco was used to her bluntness by now therefore her question didn’t surprise him. Luna knew him well, sometimes Draco thought she knew him better than he knew himself. “Yes.” He eyed her hat angrily.

“Ah,” she smiled and touched the snout of the hat lovingly. “I thought this might do the trick. I know you hate Harry, and you’re jealous he’s captain of his team and I know how much you….” She paused delicately to look for the right word. Luna smiled sweetly. “….appreciate my oddities. It’s far too cold to be standing out there today and I thought you might like to participate in an indoor activity instead. So I tried to help you come to that conclusion as quickly as possible.”

Draco was dumbfound, although he figured he shouldn’t have been. Luna she knew his weaknesses well and when Luna Lovegood wanted something Draco had discovered she didn’t hold back in trying to obtain it.

“Sex,” Luna said when Draco didn’t immediately respond. Just in case he didn’t quite follow her, he had trouble doing that Luna knew.

“Yes, Luna,” Draco said dryly. “I got it.”

“Oh good.” She was smiling again as she removed her scarf.

He never knew just what to expect when they were together, Luna could be unpredictable and had her own little quirks and kinks she needed to exercise, there were things she liked him to do to her that Draco felt would make his father blush.

It was cold out today, Luna was right, and it wasn’t much warmer in the locker room, but Draco removed his coat and Slytherin scarf anyway. He noticed the lion hat was strapped under her chin and therefore covered her ears keeping them warm, she wore a scarf and gloves, the latter of which she was in the process of dropping onto a bench, but she wore a skirt in spite of the weather and Draco smirked; she had dressed this morning with him in mind and that really appealed to his ego.

“Would you mind if I rode you today?”

“Ah…” Draco blinked, she sounded as though she were asking if he would mind loaning her a text book. “No,” he said shaking his head, a bemused expression on his face. He smirked. “Providing you hurry up about it.”

Her eyes drifted to his crotch and she nodded satisfied. “The hat worked better than I thought, that’ll save me some time. I really would like to have you inside me as soon as possible if that’s all right. It’s something I really need right now.”

“You and me both,” Draco muttered popping the buttons on his trousers.

There were no games between them, except the ones they created for themselves, she was open and honest with him and Draco found he behaved likewise with her. Luna had a strange way of communicating with people, she would always speak truthfully with him, sometimes even bluntly and Draco had come to relish that. In his world where people were never exactly what they said they were he was both charmed and refreshed by Luna’s honesty. It also helped them where the physical aspect of their relationship was concerned, if he’d had a bad day or was angry or frustrated for one reason or another and all he wanted to do was fuck he could tell her that and Luna would oblige him. If she’d had a bad day and someone was particularly mean to her or the teasing got to be a little too much and she needed to feel special she could tell him and he would take his time over her, be gentle and tender with her and express his own feelings under the guise that he was just obliging her.

“Take a seat, Draco.”

Draco took a seat, freeing himself from his trousers and watching her with interest as she stepped out of her underwear.

“Would you like me to leave the hat on?”

He frowned at the hat unsure as to what he wanted. It wasn’t the hat itself which excited him of course, that would just be creepy. It was her in the hat. She was still wearing it and it was still doing things to him.

“Or perhaps you would prefer these?” She dug about in her pocket and produced the glasses. Those stupid glasses he loved.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Wear those for me, Luna.”

She smiled easily, took off the lion hat and put on the glasses. Draco’s erection twitched with appreciation. “I thought you might prefer them.”

“I do.” Draco pulled her towards him. His fingers touched the frames of the glasses lightly a feeling of breathlessness overtaking him when she gazed at him with those large silvery eyes of hers. He preferred the glasses all right, just as he preferred Luna to anyone else he knew.

Luna straddled his lap; taking his face in her hands she kissed him, catching his bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, sucking it into her mouth. Draco shivered his hands dropping to her waist and stealing beneath her skirt.

She gave her own little shiver when his fingers sought her out and Draco pulled back from the kiss giving her a knowing smirk which always had the ability to make her cheeks pink no matter what they did together. Two fingers pressed against her, sliding into her with ease, she was more than ready for him.

“Just what has been going on in your head, Lovegood?”

Luna moaned quietly, her eyes closing as she rocked against his hand. ”Thinking. Remembering. Anticipating.”

Draco grinned, he could relate, he did all those things too and they never failed to make him as hard as they did her wet.

She held on to his shoulders to steady herself and Draco moved both hands to her waist again, eagerly awaiting the moment she engulfed him completely. She sank onto him easily, her soft moan echoing his quiet groan of pleasure. Draco’s eyes closed and he sighed softly. This was the life!

Luna’s hips moved instantly, rocking back and forth, back and forth, her momentum steadily increasing once she had comfortably adjusted around him, her eyes drifting shut behind her glasses. Even with her eyes closed Luna easily found Draco’s mouth, she thought she would find Draco anywhere. She loved his mouth; today there was chocolate and a hint of peppermint and something that was uniquely Draco Malfoy. The taste of him swept through her whole system setting her to trembling.

His mouth pressed to her throat and Luna’s head fell back with a quiet sigh. “Butter beer cork necklace.” Draco tried to scoff but his words sounded more strained with pleasure than anything else.

His hands crept up her face touching her earrings. “Radishes.” It came out as a long drawn out groan, Luna chose that moment to lift up and thrust back down on him so quickly it gave Draco a head rush.

“Dirigible Plums,” Luna corrected breathlessly, her hips moving faster.

“Radishes,” he muttered again, his hands now wandering beneath her shirt, cupping her breasts, kneading firmly.

“Dirigible plums," she insisted, a shudder running through her when his nail scraped the hard point of her nipple.

The earrings were Dirigible Plums and she would argue that point to the end. They helped to enhance the ability to accept the extraordinary, and they undoubtedly worked, Luna thought as her climax loomed large and imminent on her hazy horizon, after all, she was an extraordinary person, everyone said so and Draco Malfoy had accepted her.

His hands were on her back now, gripping and grasping as her hips rocked faster, harder, both of them straining towards the inevitable. Draco’s breath came in short, harsh pants against her ear. “Radishes. Crazy Lion hat. Stupid bloody glasses. You’re so fucking strange!” He came with a cry, burying his face against her neck, breath ragged, shoulders heaving.

Luna reached her climax calling his name, the feel of him throbbing inside her enough to send her over the edge. She clung to him while she steadied her breathing a little smile crossing her face. Yes, she was strange she supposed, but Draco Malfoy loved it.

 


	4. Bound

 

Luna Lovegood skipped up the deserted corridor, coming to a halt beside the large tapestry of troll’s ballet dancing; it was the landmark of the Room of Requirement. She only knew this because she had been a regular attendant at the Dumbledore's Army Meetings Harry used to hold during their previous year at school. She smiled a nostalgic smile, Luna missed the DA, she had really felt a part of something, like she had friends when they used to meet. She still had friends of course, Harry was her friend, she had even gone to Slughorn’s Christmas party with him.

It was so nice to have friends.

Luna considered the blank wall in front of her for a moment her index finger pressed to her chin. She knew he was behind that wall and her stomach muscles fluttered in nervous anticipation; she wondered what he would have in store for her tonight. She had the feeling it would be a memorable night; Draco had been furious over her going to the party with Harry. Luna felt Draco’s anger had been a combination of three things; firstly, that he hated Harry, secondly, that he hadn’t been invited to the party or to become a member of the Slug Club and thirdly, well, the third thing was something Luna couldn’t put her finger on. She knew however something had been worrying Draco lately and really affecting him.

She paced before the wall three times and was lucky to be granted entrance at the first try. Luna had in the past found herself stuck for a good five minutes as she tried to work out exactly what Draco had requested the room to turn in to before she could gain entry herself.

As soon as she stepped into the room Luna knew exactly what this night would be about. There was a bed and a small table next to it which held a bowl of something and a tube of something Luna couldn’t identify from where she stood. That was it apart from Draco who was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her, his bare toes curling absently into the carpet.

Her stomach muscles fluttered again and the muscles between her legs clenched.

Draco glanced up as she came into the room. She was still wearing her outfit from the Slug Club party, silver robes which did nothing to flaunt the full figure beneath and a sprig of holly sat behind her ear. She still wore the stupid charms necklace which irritated him and turned him on at the same time.

“Hello, Draco.’ Luna smiled pleasantly at him.

She came towards him and a chair appeared near the bed, she must have requested it because he hadn’t. Luna carelessly dropped her wand onto the chair and removed the outer layer of her dress robes.

‘Have fun?’ Draco asked snidely.

Luna swallowed, it was going to be a very interesting night if he was in one of his jealous moods. Draco had a weird thing about staking a claim to her when he was like this, as if he thought Harry was going to steal her away from him. Harry couldn’t possibly do that, no-one could, and she had told Draco this over and over again; there was no-one who understood her like Draco did. No-one could give her what he could.

‘Yes thank you. Harry was the perfect gentleman.’

A weird expression crossed Draco’s face and Luna nearly laughed aloud. He looked as though he didn’t know whether to sneer at Harry’s good boy behaviour or be relieved Harry hadn’t tried to ravish her in the nearest broom closet.

Luna’s mind wandered a moment at that thought but she couldn’t picture it. Harry just didn’t seem the ravishing type, at least not to her. Draco on the other hand, he was very good at ravishing. A little shiver ran over her body, he was very, very good at ravishing.

‘Take them off.’

Luna blinked at the command, bringing herself out of memories of being completely ravished by Draco and focused on the here and now. The here and now promised to be rather exciting. ‘What did you say?’

Draco frowned. ‘I said take them off. I don’t want you wearing something with me that you’ve worn with him.’

‘I didn’t have time to go back to change,’ Luna said as she began to undress. It didn’t bother her to undress in front of Draco even while he sat and watched her fully clothed. She knew he liked to watch her and it sent a thrill through her to have his complete and undivided attention. It was the way he looked at her sometimes, as though he couldn’t quite believe she was real.

Draco nodded at her explanation, it made sense, but he was still angry she had gone to the party with Potter at all. She knew he hated Potter! A part of him wondered if she had done it on purpose to let him stew in his own jealously for the evening; Luna wasn’t above playing dirty if she had to. Luna had a lot more Slytherin in her than anyone could ever guess at and she knew what buttons to push to send him out of his mind and kick his strange little kinks into over drive.

Of course, he knew exactly what to do to send her over the edge and out of her mind too and he fully intended to show her that tonight. Draco was determined to push all thoughts of Potter and anyone else out her head until it was only him she saw and thought about. The reasonable part of Draco’s brain recognised his own insecurities at work coupled with the pressure of the Dark Lord’s orders that he kill Dumbledore; it was enough to drive anyone insane. Luna was good at keeping his stress levels down, she was a great way to unleash his pent up frustration over the damn stupid cabinet which refused to work no matter what he did to it.

She was naked now, her clothes strewn over the chair and her eyes on him. Draco felt the first stirrings of lust wiggle through him. How could he think of anything else when he had Luna within reach? He swallowed and crooked a finger at her, catching the hand she held out to him and pressing a surprising kiss to her wrist.

Then his hands were on her waist dragging her into his lap. Hands slid up her back, fingers speared through her hair holding her in place as his mouth met hers. Draco kissed her the way he knew she loved to be kissed; deep, hard and possessive with a slight edge of brutality.

She whimpered and clung to him, her fingers tightening in his hair. Luna could feel him between her legs growing harder and thicker and she pressed herself against him; she wanted him.

She was forced to break the clinch, desperate to breathe, and Draco took the opportunity to drop his hands to her lower back allowing her to lean away from him and her breasts to jut forward enticingly. Draco was completely enticed.

He took a nipple in his mouth, sucking, biting, laving, until she was panting and rocking in his lap. Dragging his mouth back to hers Luna kissed him with everything she possessed, trying to push away the jealously raging in him still. Didn’t he know by now there could be no-one else for her?

Draco sank back onto the bed, his fingers stroking idly down her spine and cupping her behind, pulling her harder against him.

Luna’s voice was raw and husky when she spoke, her lips moving deliciously against his ear. “Tie me down, Draco.’

His lips curled into a little smirk, he loved it when she requested this, when she gave herself over to his total control and Draco needed to feel in control lately, his life was spinning away from him faster than a firebolt.

Silk ties appeared in his hand at his silent request, green and silver; Slytherin colours, his colours. She might be a Ravenclaw and _friends_ even mentally he almost spat the word, he hated thinking of her and Potter in any capacity, with a Gryffindor, but she was sleeping with a Slytherin, she fucked a Slytherin; and he liked to see her in his colours.

Luna shifted up the bed and wiggled into a comfortable position stretching her arms above her head. Draco shucked his t-shirt and ran the silk through his fingers before binding her wrists firmly, but not too tightly ensuring it wouldn't cut into her skin if she started her wriggling and thrashing. He finished his work by securing the other end to the headboard. He gave her a kiss she eagerly returned.

Breaking the kiss before she’d had anywhere near enough, Draco turned his attention to the little table and picked up the tube.

“What is that?” Luna craned her neck to get a better look.

“Syrup.” His eyes ran over her body, darkening with desire and his hand shook slightly with anticipation. He had a terrible sweet tooth and he had a terrible craving for Luna, it was surprising he had taken so long to think to combine those two things into one delicious thing.

Twisting off the cap of the tube Draco held it over her body, watching as the thick brown liquid dribbled onto her skin making little chocolate tracks across her breasts and gathering in a puddle in the dip of her belly.

Luna bit her lip, this was new and she was always willing to try new things with Draco, he was exciting and unpredictable and now she was at his mercy.

Draco nudged at her chin with the top of his head encouraging her to tilt her head so he could lay his face in the crook of her neck and breathe her in. He started at her neck with soft kisses and tiny cat-like licks. He lingered there for a while drawing her pulse into his mouth, nipping at the sensitive skin beneath her ear which never failed to make her shudder in his arms.

His mouth moved slowly down her neck to her chest, to her breast as though she were a tasty treat he wanted to savour and take as much time over as possible. The chocolate was sweet, almost sickly and Luna’s skin was salty, the combination was a heady mixture and Draco revelled in it.

There were long, slow strokes with his tongue against her stomach and Luna squirmed, letting out short little pants. It was a strange feeling, the sticky smoothness of the syrup and the wet roughness of Draco’s tongue together; but she liked it. Luna liked it a lot.

Draco spent some time focusing on her breasts. They were full and ripe in his palm, her nipples hard, tight peaks. He stayed there, dragging at her nipples with his teeth, sucking hard, stroking with his fingers, scraping with his nails. He blew softly against her and Luna cried out pitifully, her body straining against her bonds. She couldn’t bare it, couldn’t bare for him to touch her there again, Luna was positive she had never felt so sensitized. She mumbled his name, her eyes wide and round, her pupils dilated to mere slits and an unsteady pulse beginning between her legs.

“Easy,” he murmured, taking her mouth with his and giving her a deep, possessive kiss.

He was at the dip of her stomach now, tracing patterns in the gathered liquid with the tip of his tongue, pressing slow open mouth kisses against her heated flesh. Once he had cleared every last trace of the syrup Draco caught her lips in another kiss.

He tasted of chocolate and sugar and Draco Malfoy; Luna couldn’t have stopped her moan of appreciation if she had wanted to.

She licked her lips when he broke the kiss and turned his back on her for a moment reaching for the bowl. Luna had forgotten the bowl was even there and she watched him, a curious excitement zinging along her skin.

“Want one?” He offered her a strawberry, red and rich and ripe.

She loved strawberries and he knew it. “Oh yes,” Luna responded immediately; they looked too delicious for words. Draco smirked at her and for a split second Luna thought he wasn’t going to give her one after all and use them to subject her to some form of mean teasing.

But he obliged her, pressing the tip to her lips and smiling innocently as she bit greedily into the offered fruit. The smile instantly aroused Luna’s suspicions. She knew from experience there was nothing innocent about Draco Malfoy.

There was nothing innocent about her now either, but Luna found that didn’t particularly bother her.

Once she had finished, Draco dropped the green stem back into the bowl, his fingers wiggled indecisively over the remaining strawberries for a minute before he finally selected another one and offered it to her. Luna bit into the end of the strawberry her mind racing as she tried to figure out what he was up to.

A small trickle of juice gathered at the corner of her mouth and left a little pinkish trail down her chin. Draco lent forward and kissed it away.

“Nice?” he asked thickly

“Yes,” she replied, her voice just as thick with lust as his was.

“Another?”

Luna’s eyes narrowed slightly, but she was too aroused to spend time thinking about what he planned to do. Draco would show her in his own good time and the anticipation and the waiting would just heighten the plane of pleasure he would take her too.

‘Yes.’ Her lips parted in readiness.

Draco saw the suspicion on her face and grinned, he couldn’t help himself; she would never guess what he had in store for her. By the time he had finished she wouldn’t remember her own name never mind the fact that she had spent this evening with Potter.

He pulled the stem free from the strawberry and rested it against her lips. Just as she bit into it he kissed her. Luna moaned softly, her hands tugged uselessly at the silk bindings. She wanted to touch him, to run her hands through his hair and keep him where he was.

Instead she wiggled her lower half and somehow managed to wrap her legs around his waist and attempted to pull him towards her.

“Not yet,’ he said, placing the bowl on the bed so he could prize her legs from his waist. “I’m not done yet.”

“Draco.” It was a whine, and Draco smirked.

Slithering down the bed Draco made himself comfortable between her legs, pressing his lips to her inner thigh already damp with her arousal. Draco had meant to lead up to this, to drag out the moment, but when he came face to face with the very heart of her, the portal to otherworldly pleasure, Draco was lost. He couldn’t help it, he just had to taste her. So he did.

Luna cried out, her back arching, pushing against him demanding more. Always more.

As always, his hands were firm on her hips, his tongue sure as he lapped against her, slid into her, stroked along the hard bundle of nerves that made her buck against his mouth.

She was warm and wet and completely ready for him, but Draco held back from getting rid of his trousers and sliding home inside her. Instead he reached for a strawberry and brushed it against her. Luna gasped in surprised, her eyes widening when he brought the strawberry to his mouth and bit off the end. Draco was always unpredictable and this was something she would never have predicted. Still, it sent a little frizzle of arousal through her and her core clenched involuntarily.

Draco proceeded to part her with fingers which trembled slightly and insert the rest of the fruit just inside her. He ignored his handiwork for now and closed his mouth over her sensitive nub and sucked hard.

Luna responded vocally and loudly, the sound music to Draco’s ears. His tongue rasped over her again and again until her skin felt too tight for her body and Luna squirmed in her silk bindings.

Finally, he returned to her centre, all hot and swollen and ripe and juicy. The strawberry had softened considerably and Draco was able to easily coax it forward with his tongue. Luna felt his teeth brush against her and she knew he was eating the strawberry from inside her.

She came hard screaming his name and straining wildly against the ties. Draco’s eyes closed to better savour the moment. She tasted of musk and strawberries, the combination exploding in his mouth and making him throb even more than he had previously.

Licking his lips he glanced up at her, moving to stand at the foot of the bed to remove his trousers. Her eyes were so big and dark they took over her face, a face flushed pink with pleasure with beads of perspiration standing out along her hairline.

“Now,” he said his voice raw. “Now it’s time, Luna.”

 


	5. Masks

This was one kink Draco had given up trying to understand. Luna claimed it was like being with him and not being with him at the same time. She said it was the darker side of him which was there but just wasn’t dark enough. 

Draco didn’t know how he felt about that. 

Considering everything she had endured the previous year when the Dark Lord had taken control of their world and ruled with a rod of iron, fear and terror; Draco really didn’t understand this particular fetish of hers. He didn’t dwell on it, not any more; instead he let himself indulge in it as she did, he let her enthusiasm and passion carry him along and he always enjoyed the ride. 

It was risky, this little game she liked to play, he had to keep his outfit well hidden and secure in the Slytherin dormitory. Draco didn’t like to think what the repercussions would be if it were ever discovered. Ultimately it would mean they were discovered and Draco really didn’t want to think about that. He could just imagine Potter, Weasley and Granger sticking their noses in and warning Luna away from him. 

Draco snorted as he donned the flowing black robes. They’d need a lot more than disapproval to keep Luna from him, she needed him just as he needed her. Who else would understand her weird kinks the way he did? Who else would give him what she did, no questions asked? 

The robes had at first made him extremely uncomfortable both inside and out. His stomach would tie itself up in knots and a cold sweat would break out over his back each time he saw them. Now he was used to them, and Luna had, with her little sexual quirks, made them acceptable to him. He didn’t associate them with blinding terror and acute fear any more; they smelt like Luna now, her skin, her perfume and that was infinitely better. 

He turned to look at her, she was perched on a chair waiting for the moment he was ready to begin. She never hurried him, but waited patiently for him to become comfortable in the outfit. He let her look at him a moment, let her see his face; this was always important to Draco, that she knew it was him and it was all just pretend. Even though it was her kink and she knew what she was asking for, Draco still liked to take a moment to make sure Luna really knew it was just him. 

Then he released his tight grip on the mask and let it shift in the air, spiralling up in a wave of grey smoke to settle over his face. 

Luna sucked in a sharp breath, her silvery blue eyes running over him, from platinum blonde hair to bare pink toes. With the mask, the black robes and his wand in his hand Draco looked every inch what he wasn’t, what he could never be; a Death Eater. 

To see him like this, his dark side on display, for Draco did have a dark side, (Luna felt everyone had a dark side) even if it wasn’t as dark as he would have liked it to be, did something to her. She bit her bottom lip insides quivering as he moved towards her with strong purposeful strides. 

It was Draco, and yet it wasn’t. His face it was completely obscured by the mask; and yet Draco’s eyes looked out at her. Draco’s eyes caressed her face, Draco’s eyes sought out her bare flesh, Draco’s eyes watched her intently, Draco’s eyes burned into her very soul, Draco’s eyes dilated with passion, Draco’s eyes turned so dark with desire they were almost black. It was Draco’s eyes she fell in love with over and over again. 

Draco’s eyes were very expressive especially when he let his guard down and his eyes were the only part of him she could see to gauge his moods and reactions. Luna had learnt to read Draco’s eyes and she had found the answers to the question she never posed in those eyes. 

He twirled in his wand through her fingers as he advanced on her and Luna stood up, automatically backing away from him; he was extremely intimidating in his Death Eater robes. 

Her back hit the wall, her body coiling in anticipation. Palms flat to the wall, Luna pressed her thighs together, heat building in her already, the muscles between her legs fluttering expectantly. Her body knew what was to come and it was eager to begin. 

Leaning into her, hands on either side of her head Draco held her in place with his eyes, as securely as any spell or chains could. 

The embers of desire flared in the pit of her stomach and she kissed him, her mouth demanding and desperate. Draco’s lips parted willingly and her tongue crashed against his with unchecked fervour. Sliding her fingers into the thick locks of his hair she held him to her, devouring him until her head was spinning. 

His hands drifted down her body, sliding along her ribs to curl around her behind and lift her up, crushing her to him as he pressed her back against the wall. 

Luna’s legs wrapped around his waist and her head hit the wall as his mouth, hot and hungry over hers forced her head back. Squeezing his shoulders Luna arched into him, a low moan escaping her lips when he ground against her. 

He brought his mouth down to cover hers again, his tongue dipping into her mouth giving her short, fleeting kisses which did nothing to satisfy but a lot to stoke the fire burning inside her. Cradling him between her legs, Luna could feel him pressing and pulsing against her and she rhythmically squeezed her legs around his hips urging him forward; begging with her body to have him inside her.

Paying particular attention to her neck, Draco let his tongue stroke against her pulse and trace her throat and collar bone as she continued her soft moans of pleasure, pushing against him through their clothes her desperation spiralling out of control. Her fingers gripped the back of his head dragging his mouth back to hers, grasping, clinging, writhing against him. 

Draco managed to get her to release the tight hold she had on him by slamming her back into the wall forcing her mouth to disengage from his. She was panting, looking at him with wide eyes and he stifled the urge to groan. Death Eaters didn’t show weakness and she wanted a Death Eater tonight. 

Through her top, thumbs brushed against pebbled nipples and then his hands dropped to her legs bunching her skirt up around her waist. His palms were warm as they slid up her thighs to push her knickers aside and touch her so lightly he caused her to jerk forward. 

His fingers slid into her and Draco watched with a satisfied curl of his lips as Luna used his shoulders for leverage and moved against him, her eyes drifting shut and a blissful sigh escaping her. 

He kept it up, the slow deliberate stroke of his fingers. He didn’t vary his rhythm not even when she whimpered for more and moved harder against him searching for the e friction she needed to send her over the edge. Death Eaters never lost control. 

Naked beneath his robes, Draco had learnt that it saved valuable time, he was hard and aching and desperate to be inside her. Withdrawing from between her legs his fingers warm and wet, his hand disappeared beneath the robes, he stroked himself once, twice, using her body’s natural lubricant to get himself ready. Then he shifted between her leg and with one hard thrust he was inside her. 

Luna cried out, her hips surging forward to meet him, her thighs tightening, flexing around his hips each time he pushed into her. She tried to pull him closer, tried to pull him deeper but Draco wouldn’t allow it, he kept his control; barely. 

Every nerve in her body was stretched taunt, misfired, fried as he wrenched agonizing jolts of pleasure from her with each tortured movement. The sheer force of each thrust was intoxicating and through it all his eyes peered from beneath the mask; watching her closely. 

Ensuring he had her pinned securely to the wall Draco drew her top up over her head, reached around her back to undo her bra causing the rosy peaks of her breasts to surge toward him sending his lust to new heights. Curling a hand around one breast, focusing on the nipple jutting out between his thumb and forefinger, Draco took it into his mouth. 

Luna moaned, stroking the back of his head with a trembling hand. His lips seared her flesh, each controlled movement of his hips, each controlled flick of his tongue, each controlled caress of his hands and fingers driving her wild. 

Draco knew when she came to the end of her tether. He knew when she just couldn’t take it any more by the way her panting breaths almost melded into one and the way her nails on the back of his neck threatened to pierce his skin. The slow rocking of his hips designed to torture not satisfy, suddenly gave way to deep, hard, driving thrusts. 

Luna cried out as a wave of euphoria swamped her and she rode it with guttural gasps of pleasure, her whole body seizing and her inner muscles clamping tightly around Draco as he cried out and exploded inside her. 

Once he was done Draco tugged off the mask letting it drop to the floor. Luna’s hands touched lightly to his face, tracing the line of his nose, his jaw bone, his brow bone and Draco smiled tiredly, leaning heavily against her trying to summon enough energy to move. 

“Wonderful, Draco,” she murmured against his ear.

“Hum.”

Luna smiled and stifled a sigh. Draco’s other mask was on now, the cool indifferent mask he wore every day to hide the real Draco Malfoy from the world. 

Everyone had a mask and she was no different, Luna never pretended otherwise, at least not to herself. She’d rather not wear her mask at all if she could help it but unfortunately that was the way it had to be, at least until Draco's lips told her what his eyes did. For now though, Luna Lovegood had no other choice but to wear the mask of a girl not in love Draco Malfoy.


	6. Spanked

 

The scenery whizzed by as the Hogwarts Express made its way along the track. Draco sat in a compartment beside Crabbe. Pansy and Blaise sat opposite him and Blaise was regaling them with his holiday activities. Draco wasn't really listening, he was too aware of the bubbling of his blood. Returning to Hogwarts meant returning to her.

Luna Lovegood.

His secret lover.

His secret desire.

He'd missed her over the holidays in a way Draco hadn't imagined. In fact, he'd missed her so much, burnt for her so badly he had contemplated sending her an owl to meet up with him or just appearing on her door step. Luna wouldn't have sent him away.

At least Draco didn't think she would. She hadn't owled him either and Luna wasn't exactly backwards in coming forwards. If she had wanted to see him wouldn't she had let him know? Draco experienced a twinge of uneasiness at the thought of Luna's desire for him having waned since they had been apart. Draco wasn't sure what he would do if she didn't want him anymore.

As if his thoughts had conjured her, Draco saw her reflection in the window as she stopped at his table. His breath lodged in his throat and Draco swallowed thickly. She looked quite prim and proper in the pink jacket, her hair pulled into a ponytail cascaded down over her breast and she wore those glasses; those stupid bloody glasses which had the ability to drive him to distraction.

Slowly, Draco turned to look at her. She hugged a few copies of The Quibbler to her chest.

"What do you want, Loony?" Crabbe demanded.

Luna pushed the spectrespecs up to her head and held out a magazine to him. "Quibbler, Draco?"

"Why the hell would he want a copy of that rag?" Pansy asked incredulously.

"There's a very interesting article in this month's issue about Freshwater Plimpies."

Draco's heart beat began to increase and his blood rushed faster. She would not be here, wearing those glasses and talking about imaginary creatures if she didn't want him. She knew the effect her oddities had on him. She was affecting him already.

"If I take it, will you go away?" Draco asked thickly.

Luna smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yes, I have to find Harry anyway." Her eyes met his. "Have you seen him?"

Draco's jealousy flared and his body hardened. Luna knew what she was doing, and he knew what she wanted from him. She must have missed him as much as he missed her if she was seeking him out already.

"No I haven't seen Potter. Hopefully he's stranded on the platform at Kings Cross Station," Draco snapped.

Luna rolled her shoulders in a shrug and placed a copy of The Quibbler on the table in front of him before drifting off. "See you around, Draco."

"That is one strange girl," Blaise commented, watching her retreating back.

"You don't have to tell me," Draco muttered getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked.

"I'm going for a pee, is that okay with you?" Draco demanded.

Blaise grinned. "Pee away my man. Pee away."

Pansy and Crabbe stared to laugh and Draco rolled his eyes, swiftly following Luna. She hadn't gone very far, as Draco had suspected, she was at the top of the corridor outside the toilets talking to two boys. Draco had no idea who they were, but their incredulous expressions as Luna talked and tried to shove copies of The Quibbler into their hands made him grin.

Draco sent a quick glance at the boys toilets and saw that it was vacant. He turned to the boys. "If I were you I'd just take the magazine and get out of here. She won't shut up if you don't. She's a lunatic."

The boys looked relieved at Draco's intervention and scurried off. Draco opened the door to the toilets and Luna slipped passed him. Draco locked the door with the latch and cast a locking spell to be safe.

He plucked the glasses off her head and put them to one side to ensure they didn't break and she placed the remaining copies of The Quibbler on the countertop next to the sink where the mirror above it flashed with the slanting sunlight coming through the partially drawn blinds.

"That was a bit of a dirty trick you just pulled."

Luna's eyes met his. "It got your attention, didn't it?"

"It did."

An impish smiled curled her lips. "It was still rather naughty of me though. Wouldn't you say, Draco?"

"Oh yes." He smirked, a hot flush warming his entire body. "It was very naughty." He reached for her, drawing her close and pressed his lips to hers. It had been so long, too long since he had last kissed her.

Luna's arms twined around his neck, her lips parting, encouraging his to do likewise. She let out a little moan when his tongue rubbed slowly over hers. He kissed her harder, deeper, trying to show her how much he had missed her, how much he had yearned for her. She pressed up against him, holding him tighter, trying to pull him even closer. Her chest expanded and she was forced to break the kiss to breathe.

Draco rested his forehead against hers. "You know what happens to naughty Ravenclaws, don't you?"

"Yes," she replied meekly, looking up at him through her lashes. "They get punished."

Draco's breath caught, his mind spinning as his entire body surged towards her. This was a very interesting kink of hers. Draco had no idea where it came from, should she want him to know Luna would tell him in her own time, for now Draco was just happy he got to be a part of it.

He popped the buttons on her jacket, hanging it on the hook behind the door. Leaning forward he captured her lips again. It was good. It was right. It was fire. It was need. Draco thought he might just shatter apart from her kiss alone.

Luna gripped him tightly, desperate and greedy for more.

She wore a pale pink blouse beneath her jacket and Draco undid the first few button, just enough to open out across her chest. He stroked the soft skin of her chest, dipping his head to nuzzle her neck and draw her pulse between his lips.

Her fingers curled into his hair as she tipped her head back with a soft sound of pleasure.

His arms slid around her, hands resting at the base of her spine. He brushed his lips across hers again. "Can you do something about your hair? Can you pull it back out of the way?"

She blinked mistily at him. "Yes. If you like." Arms lifting, Luna pulled her hair back as Draco pressed a soft kiss to the valley between her breasts and unbuttoned her skirt. He squatted at her feet to drawn her skirt and her underwear down her legs, holding her steady for her to step out of them. She took them from him and placed them on the counter atop the remaining copies of The Quibbler.

His fingers touched lightly to her neck, a soft gesture of reassurance even though she knew she was safe with him and then Draco angled her across the countertop. They had often ran the risk of getting caught but the thrill of that had waned for Draco, he couldn't bare the thought of anyone else ever seeing Luna the way he did. To that end, he cast a silencing charm. She was watching him in the mirror, but she didn't comment.

Draco set his wand beside the sink in case he needed it. His eyes found hers in the mirror, noting the flare of quicksilver as his hand ran over her behind, his fingers rubbing in slow circles, testing the pliancy of her skin. She had the most beautiful skin; soft and smooth it put the finest silk to shame.

He pushed her thighs apart, stroking the inside skin for a moment before letting his hand come down on the tender backs of her thighs. His first strike took her by surprise even though she had been waiting for it, he could tell by the way she jumped and flinched.

The smacks must have stung, her thighs were turning red, but she held his eyes in the mirror, her pupils dilating as she bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out in spite of the silencing spell.

When his hand connected abruptly with her untouched behind, a sharp cry escaped her.

Draco smiled at the sound and ran his fingertips only over the backs of her thighs, knowing she would feel the light, teasing touch more powerfully. She quivered, and he could see the hard points of her nipples straining against the soft cotton of her bra.

He gave her other cheek a stinging slap, tempering his arm, always worried he might hit her too hard. Hurting her was the last thing Draco wanted to do. It was always about finding the right balance between discomfort (never pain) and her pleasure; his own pleasure heightened at the control she allowed him. Draco counted in his head as his palm collided with the soft rounded globes of her behind. He'd learnt her tolerance some time ago, he knew not to hit the same spot consecutively, he knew what his girl wanted and needed from him.

When his fingers followed the curve of her behind, dipping into the wetness between her legs, spreading her apart; desire shivered down her spine, spreading out like heat inside her. In the mirror Luna could see the awareness in Draco's eyes, she could see the way his jaw clenched and his face darkened with the same wanting spiraling inside her.

A gasp left her when his fingers slid into her. His free hand held her hip firmly, ensuring she had no way to find the friction she craved. He let his fingers slip out of her, pushing his thumb into her instead, and allowing his fingers to slide between her legs, teasingly searching for the hard bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

She was panting, her eyes wild. “Draco . . .” Her face contorted, when he touched her and she shook under his hands.

He kissed her neck, those stupid radish earring rasping against his cheek and Draco realised he was panting too.

Unzipping his trousers, Draco freed himself and moved around behind her. She winced a little when he cupped her behind, kneading the tender flesh softly, red and warmed under his hands. He spread her legs further apart, brushing himself lightly against her, a soft moan catching in his throat.

Luna trembled as she eagerly pushed her hips back; searching for him.

Draco held her steady with one hand and himself with the other. Their eyes met in the mirror. “Go on. Take it,” he encouraged.

Luna pushed back, feeling the head of him breaching her, filling her inch by inch. Her cry of pleasure was echoed by his and Draco's fingers dug reflexively into her hips as he gasped for breath.

She shuddered, twisting her hips as she drove herself back on him, her behind snuggled up against his abdomen. Draco held her against him as he struggled for control.

There was no real time to get himself under control, Luna was just as desperate as he was, and she moved, her hips driving back against him, taking him inside her again and again, tightening her abdominal muscles to squeeze his cock until he was lightheaded and struggling to breathe; his own hips moving to meet her, groaning panting pleasure bouncing off the four walls making Draco glad he had cast the necessary spells.

His eyes met hers again and Draco convulsed in pleasure, spilling himself inside her. She came with him as he pressed down on the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs, crying out her release, her eyes widening and flaring like heated silver.

The tension left her upper body and Luna rested against the counter, tendrils of dirty blonde hair sticking to her face and neck.

Draco softened inside her, his arms circling her waist as he drew her back against his chest, smoothing her hair from her face with gentle hands.

Her voice was softer, breathier than usual when she spoke. "I missed you. Did you miss me?"

The simple honestly of her words made Draco want to respond in kind. He nuzzled her neck, his lips brushing her ear. "Every minute of every day."

She smiled dreamily. "How nice."

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Anal

Anal

Her skin is so soft and she fits quite neatly against him. His lips move along her neck, finding the sensitive spot over the vein which always responds so strongly to him. She lets out a breath, her arm looping behind her to curl around his neck, fingers sliding into his hair to keep his mouth where it is.

Luna shifts a little in his arms, rubbing back against him, feeling his erection press into the softness of her behind, wetting the small of her back.

Draco smiles, kisses wandering to her shoulder as he eases his knee between her legs, bringing his foot flat to the bed, thereby holding her legs open. His hand slipped from her stomach to her splayed legs, taking note of the wetness on her inner thighs. He thrusts against her ass, fingers stroking her open, gliding inside her.

The one leg hooked over his tightens as the sensation of his touch where she’s burning most hotly brings Luna out in a fresh sweat, causing her back to arch and a soft sound of pleasure to pass her lips. 

He loves her like this; breath heavy and unsteady, body yielding to him, made all the better knowing only he has ever seen her this way. She can be wild and gentle, sweet and demanding, and always open and giving. Luna will allow him anything if he will not deny her what she wants, and Draco has never denied her. She gives him everything he could want and a fair few things he didn't know he wanted; hadn't even had a name for until he got his hands on her.

 His fingers slide out of her, seeking out her clit for a moment, applying a light pressure; nowhere near satisfying. A frustrated sound escapes her and Luna grasps his wrist as he moves away, trying to force him to give her the pressure she needs.

His breath is warm against her ear, his voice deeper and huskier than normal when he speaks. "Not yet, Luna. Not yet."

Her chest heaves, round firm breasts lifting a moment before she deigns to release her hold on his wrist. Luna doesn't like to force things, unless of course that happens to be the game they are playing, she's content enough to let things play out, let Draco do what he wants to do the way he allows her to do what she wants to do when she holds the position of power.

His hand slips back between her legs. She is warm and so very wet. Draco's tongue swipes along his lower lip, he can almost taste her, so familiar is she to him. He will taste her, but later. Right now he's content to touch, his fingers spreading her, holding her open for him to tease and touch as he pleases. She moans, a delightfully throaty sound and she's fluttering at each stroke, yet she's not hovering on the edge just yet.

His fingers leave her for a second time and she's left clench around nothing. They trail back, until one wet fingertip gently probes inside her ass and Luna's own jerky movements push his finger deeper. She whimpers his name.

 Draco hadn't thought she would allow this. Even when they indulged in all manner of depravity together, Luna hadn't hinted she wanted him this way. Not until one day when he was trying and failing to concentrate on his transfiguration essay in the library. She had appeared at his shoulder, her voice a breathy whisper in his ear:

_"It occurred to me, Draco. I'm still a virgin."_

_He smirked. "No you aren't. I should know."_

_"Yes I am; anally."_

_Draco froze, complete shock causing him to tighten his grip on his quill until it snapped in half. "W...what?"_

_"Meet me tonight, down by the Black Lake. I know a place."_

_And she disappeared as silently as she had appeared._

Luna shifts in his arms, trying to lift her hips and spread herself wider, and Draco groans, pressing his face into her neck at her offering. A second finger joins the first and she tightens around him, pushes against him and Draco's cock throbs in response. For a minute he thinks he might climax against her back and he knows its time to be inside her.

The head of his cock nudges between her cheeks, and she gives voice to the sensation ripping through her when he eases inside her. He surges and swells in response, his hips are moving, slowly and insistently. She's consumed by him and she’s so hot she’s shivering.

She's panting and Draco is trembling. He seeks out her clit and she bears down, drawing her orgasm up from her toes as pleasure flares and she falls over the edge with a heartfelt cry. Draco follows her instantly, a bruising grip on her hips and his orgasm rocks right through him.

 Body heavy, struggling for breath, Draco pulls out of her, almost flopping back against the pillow, his body shivers with little aftershocks and she rolls back to stay close to him, stay touching him. His eyes are drawn to the rosy peaks of her breasts as she takes deeps breaths, her skin is dewy and flushed pink, and it is easy to see why he is so captivated by her.

 

 

 

 


End file.
